battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Bazaar
'Grand Bazaar '(Persian: بازار بزرگ) is a multiplayer map in Battlefield 3. It was revealed when IGN uploaded it with a developer commentary with Patrick Bach playing on Rush. The map is set in central Tehran, in the Grand Bazaar, during the Global War of 2014. The map features weather conditions being damp and drizzling rain and has Farsi graffiti sprayed across the walls of the bazaar itself, along with PLR propaganda posters. lt is similar to Operation Métro in Rush, featuring open areas and tight alleyways. The Russian Spetsnaz are the defenders and the United States Marine Corps are the attackers. Rush Compared to Conquest mode, action follows the map in a clockwise fashion, originating at Junction, passing through Alleyway and Market, then through Highway, and ending between Square and the American deployment. A small fence is added to the Square side of Alleyway, reminding the attackers that most of their objectives are in the other direction. After the third set of M-COMs is taken down, the area beyond is opened to the attackers, allowing them to flank defenders guarding the square. Stage 1 In Rush and Squad Rush mode, each teams start roughly equal distance away from the objectives. Most of the fighting is in close quarters inside buildings, or medium range down the main street. Objective A is located at the end of a long hallway from the attackers or from the side which after traveling up the road from the spawn. Both ways can make it diffiuclt to push forward as there is not many ways to flank and manuver around the enemy. Objective B is located inside a room lead to by a hallway similar to a although significantly shorter. The room housing objective B is often bombarded by explosives making the flak specilization a good choice. Stage 2 The second set of objectives are around a marketplace. One objective is mixed in with the stalls while the other is back in a tunnel. Vehicles US M1 Abrams Stages 3 and 4 The third and fourth sets of objectives take place in much more open environments similar to the highway featured in the singleplayer mission "Operation Swordbreaker", with a couple overpasses that players can take up positions on. Vehicles US M1 Abrams Conquest In Conquest mode, both teams start on opposite corners of the map which is essentially a square of streets split in half by a major footpath. The Junction and Highway bases only appear on Conquest Large on PC only. Equipment Equipment For US side consists of one LAV-25 and one M1114 HMMWV.A BGM-71 TOW guards the US deployment. For Russian side equipment is BMP-2M and GAZ-3937 Vodnik and a 9M133 Kornet defending the deployment . Deployment Zones The US Deployment is in the northwest corner, and the Russian Deployment is in the southeast corner. Both deployments have quick access to the next flag, and both also have off-street paths to the Highway. Both sides must travel main roads to reach Junction, although the Russians have a longer off-street path (a hallway corresponding to one of the first Rush objectives). Both teams have nearby buildings that allow occupiers to cover the near flags and the east-west streets. Flags Square (A) Closest to the US deployment, the Square has some sturdier cover and a wider capture area. A destructible concrete wall separates the base from a small market to the west. A nearby pedestrian overpass and a pile of rubble to the north give some vertical vantage points. This can be an easy base to capture but be careful, enemies can easily hid in the base behind car and can flank from the Alleyway. Also watch out for the LAV and transport vehicles coming from the US Deployment. Alleyway (B) As the central flag, this objective is often captured early in the round and hotly contested. It directly links the Square and Market. Four smaller paths branch off, linking the corners of the map to positions a quarter of the way up. There are quite a few walled off areas that can be uncovered with explosives. Unlike open maps like Caspian Border, it is easy for defenders to be pinned inside, with the long alleyway giving advantage to long range combatants (including the armored transports that spawn at both ends). Along with the relative ease of spawn trapping, this can make matches end with little effort expended by the team in control. The best way to capture or defend this base is to have a strong defense at not only this base but also the Market or the Square. Players on the US Deployment can drive their LAV or Humvee into the Alleyway itself, causing lots of havoc and opportunities to rack of up some kills. Market © The closest flag to the Russian deployment, the Market contains many buildings that can give occupiers a height advantage. A set of awnings also gives pathfinders a way to bypass the main entrance to Alleyway. This base gives players plenty of opportunities to capture it because of the market itself. From Market, players also have access to a tunnel-like passage towards Alleyway, and a passage parallel to the street leading all the way to Highway. The base also allows players to travel from "roof to roof" give them an advantage over enemies. Junction (D) Large The capture area consists of much of the street area, the area surrounding a ruined bus, an empty shop across the corner, and parts of the surrounding buildings. A footpath to Alleyway can be accessed either by a rug shop on the east street (corresponding to Rush objective B1), or an alcove from the south street. Highway (E) Large The pedestrian overpass is a major feature of this area, as is the bi-level street leading to the US deployment and Square. Equipment US LAV-25 HMMWV RU BMP-3 Vodnik Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch takes place in the Market area and the Russian Deployment. Like on Conquest, it offers fierce firefights and chokepoints. Designer Notes We knew we wanted to do something very urban in the city center of Tehran. The fiction has you coming in two weeks after fighting started, so the tight and narrowly built city has a great deal of destruction already when you spawn into the game. Grand Bazaar is a classically mirrored map where both sides have very similar pathways, sideways, and possibilities to traverse heights to get a better view of the action. It's a very short range close quarter combat map where shotguns tend to be favored. Trivia *The 'ceiling' or height barrier on this map is very low, limiting the use of MAV's , as they constantly hit awnings, walls and the barriers. Gallery Grand bazaar preview.jpg|Promo picture of Grand Bazaar Bazaar.png de:Großer_Basar Category:Maps Category:Maps of Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 3